bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Was Blue's Dream About?
What Was Blue's Dream About is the sixth Season Two.episode of Blue's Clues. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety (cameo) *Slippery *Felt Friends *Sleeping Beauty (debut) Summary The Blue's Clues gang explain what dreams they had in their sleep. Recap In this episode, we explore the dreams of the various characters. We also learn that if you try hard enough, sometimes you can change your dream. That way, if you're scared by something, you can make it go away. Additionally, we find out that if you try hard enough, sometimes dreams can come true. Quotes *Steve: Did you have a dream that you were a famous singer and I was your guitar player? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: No, well, then tell us what was your dream about? *Steve: Oh, OK. We'll play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue's dream was about. Trivia *The music clip from the closing credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical. *Paprika & Slippery Soap appear in the closing credits. *In the skidoo segment, Blue & Steve help Sleeping Beauty change some scary objects in her dream; they change a monster into a cake, three trees into balloons and pointy fence posts into party hats. *This was the 9th episode to use the usual No It's a clue line from Adventures in Art. *This episode is available as the 2nd of 2 episodes on the VHS release of "Blue's Big Pajama Party". *Dreamcatchers are an ancient Native American custom featured in the Video Letter segment. *This is the only time Blue howls loud and clear at the end of the Mailtime song that you can hardly hear Steve wailing "Mail". *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox says that he had a dream about giving Steve a letter and it came true. *In the Pistas da Blue version, The Mailtime Song footage was almost the same as in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game. *There were 2 versions in the Mailtime Segment. **The 2nd version of the video letter does not begin with "Hi Steve" and does not end with "Bye Steve". But the 1st version did this. *Steve plays the guitar. Goofs *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith. Gallery What Was Blue's Dream About_001.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_002.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_003.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_004.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_005.jpg Handy dandy notebook dream.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Was Blue Dream About.gif What Was Blue's Dream About_006.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_007.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_008.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_009.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_010.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_011.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-7.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_012.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_013.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_014.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_015.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_016.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_017.jpg|Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What Was Blue's Dream About_018.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_019.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_020.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_021.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_022.jpg|Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What Was Blue's Dream About_023.jpg|Oops! What Was Blue's Dream About_024.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_025.jpg|Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh What Was Blue's Dream About_026.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_027.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_028.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_029.jpg MAIL!! 6.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Dream About).gif|link=What Was Blue's Dream About? Correio Season 2 What Was Blue Dream About.png What Was Blue's Dream About_030.jpg Dream.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_031.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_032.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_033.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_034.jpg 526x297-xEo.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_035.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_036.jpg 4609219_l4.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_037.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_038.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_039.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_040.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_041.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_042.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_043.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_044.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_045.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_046.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_047.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_048.jpg Sleeping_Beauty's_Dream.png Our Dream.jpg Sleeping Beauty.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_049.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_050.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_051.jpg maxresdefault (5).jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_052.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_053.jpg x240-r_T.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_054.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_055.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_056.jpg What Was Blue's Dream About_057.jpg Dinosaurs (1998).png Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Incorrect Answer Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:1997 Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes with Thinking Chair Slow Drumbeat music